The Angels
by denayaira
Summary: The Light Angel & The Dark Angel. Ketika para malaikat jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah dan di waktu yang salah... ― Naruto, Sasuke. Shounen-ai, two one-shots. Read and review?
1. The Light Angel

**Author's Note:**

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya nggak bisa OL... akhirnya...! Hwaaah...! Sebenarnya fic ini seharusnya saya upload sejak lima hari yang lalu... tetapi nggak konek...!!! 5 hari tidak bisa OL di kompi ditambah sinyal GPRS yang suka pulang kampung membuat saya sadar bahwa saya sudah terlalu addict dengan internet... hhh... ampun...!

BTW... fic ini spesial untuk seseorang yang ada di Biak... mudah-mudahan yang ini bisa lolos kategori buat binder kamu juga ya! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto. Yes, i own this fic, but I think I will never have Naruto... Naruto and all of the character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

**Warning**

Yaoi... alias boy x boy story...

Well, it's my time for Unleash My Imagination... You know the rules, baby... Don't like, don't read. OK? ^^

* * *

Udah lama nggak nulis ini... Nyehehehe... **HAVE A NICE READ!! XD**

* * *

Udara di luar begitu panas menyengat. Serangga-serangga musim panas saling bersahut-sahutan. Hanya angin semilir saja yang sesekali bertiup dan menggerakkan lonceng angin di pintu samping rumah itu. Sang pemilik rumah tengah duduk di terasnya dan mengipasi dirinya. Di sebelahnya, seekor kucing hitam sedang sibuk makan dari mangkuknya. Pemuda pirang itu melihat kucing kesayangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Sesekali ia mengelus-elus kepala sang kucing hitam itu sambil tertawa. Kucingnya tetap cuek, tak peduli pada sang tuan dan terus saja makan. Pemuda bermata biru itu juga tak peduli. Biar bagaimanapun, sang kucing tetaplah satu-satunya makhluk yang menemaninya di rumah ini…

Ups. Satu?

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi.

Satu makhluk yang keberadaannya tak terlihat oleh sang pemilik rumah. Seseorang, atau tepatnya sesuatu yang tengah duduk di kursi dalam rumahnya sembari menatapnya tajam. Makhluk bermata onyx yang tengah menggerutu di dalam hatinya, _'Kenapa aku harus menjaga orang membosankan ini?'_

_

* * *

__Naruto Fanfiction, The Angels Series__**  
**___

_**"The Light Angel"**__**  
**_

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tolong Sasuke, kau harus menjaganya," kata sang kakak padanya.

Mata onyx hitamnya melebar dan alisnya berkernyit, ia hanya membalas pendek, "Hah?"

Bingung, ya bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung. Siapapun di dunia malaikat tahu, malaikat amatir yang belum lulus sekolah malaikat belum boleh melakukan apapun untuk manusia. Sekalipun malaikat itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, murid terbaik di sekolahnya. Dan sekalipun yang memintanya adalah Uchiha Itachi, salah satu malaikat dengan pangkat tinggi di Light Division, divisi khusus malaikat penjaga manusia.

Terlebih, Sasuke memang tidak mau melakukan apapun di saat liburannya ini… tidak liburan sekalipun, ia hanya malaikat malang yang ingin sekali beristirahat dengan leluasa. Ia sudah merencanakan liburannya dengan sempurna: ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku-buku kesayangannya, di atas sofa biru kesayangannya, di dalam perpustakaan kesayangannya pula.

Cita-cita sang jenius ini hanya satu, menjadi Free Angel. Ya, Free Angel, malaikat yang bebas karena tidak lagi harus menjaga manusia. Sayangnya hanya ada satu cara untuk menjadi Free Angel, menjaga manusia itu hingga ia meninggal. Saat sang manusia tiada lagi di dunia, itulah saat sang malaikat menjadi malaikat bebas.

"Aku sudah memohon pada Kakashi-senpai, dia memberi izin khusus bagimu untuk menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara. Lagipula kau sedang liburan 'kan? Aku harus pergi meninggalkan orang yang kujaga karena ada tugas lain," balas Itachi. Semuanya masih dalam nada yang datar, tapi Sasuke tahu kakaknya sebenarnya tengah memohon kepadanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya tidak ada yang lain? Aniki punya banyak bawahan 'kan?" balas Sasuke dingin sambil melengos dari kakaknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika saat mendengar balasan dari sang kakak…

"Sudah kuduga permohonan tidak bisa menggerakkan hatimu," katanya. Sang Uchiha lalu mengaktifkan sharigannya dan menatap tajam pada adiknya, "Ini perintah."

Sasuke terpaku.

…_sial._

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Tidak terasa… ah, tepatnya sangat terasa… dan malaikat satu ini memang menghitungnya, telah seminggu ia ada di sini. Di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Jepang yang ada di pinggir kota. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, pemuda itulah yang harus di jaganya. Pemuda bermata biru langit yang sangat cinta ramen, penggila oranye, dan juga amat berisik. Ia hanya tinggal dengan seekor kucing hitam yang dia beri nama Puma. Tinggal sendirian, tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga. Pekerjaannya hanyalah pergi ke sekolah, singgah beli ramen, dan pulang ke rumah. Ke sekolah, ramen dan rumah. Sesekali pergi ke mini market untuk belanja. Itu saja. Berulang-ulang kali. Membosankan, 'kan?

Ya, membosankan.

Sasuke berpikir keras… apa gunanya berbagai keahlian melindungi yang diajar di kelasnya untuk orang seperti ini? Tidak ada gunanya pelindung peluru untuk orang yang tak pernah berurusan dengan pistol. Tidak ada gunanya pelindung benda tajam dari orang yang tidak bisa membedakan katana dan pisau. Tidak ada gunanya kemampuan mempengaruhi gravitasi dan merubah cuaca untuk orang yang kerjanya hanya di dalam rumah saja. Bahkan, tidak ada gunanya sharingan legendaris yang hanya dimiliki oleh para malaikat dari keluarga Uchiha untuk pemuda pirang yang tidak pernah disentuh bahaya ini!

Haaah… menyebalkan.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan orang semembosankan ini, mungkin Sasuke akan lebih senang. Bisa mempraktekkan semua yang telah diajarkan padanya, juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya melindungi seorang manusia.

Tapi… bagaimana mau melindungi kalau tidak ada bahaya yang datang? Bagaimana bisa bergerak kalau yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjadi saksi atas apa pun yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu setiap detiknya? Hanya jadi 'saksi'… mungkin hanya seperti security camera yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa… tidak lebih!

Ia ingin pulang. Pulang dan membaca buku-buku kesayangannya yang selalu setia menunggunya, juga membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan keluarganya yang belum juga sempat ia sentuh. Pulang dan menikmati sofa biru yang empuk di perpustakaan keluarganya, yang memang sudah jadi singgasananya sejak Itachi mulai jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin pulang dan meninggalkan orang membosankan ini!

Tapi tidak bisa. Itulah pekerjaannya sekarang. Sampai Itachi selesai dengan urusannya di perbatasan, ia harus terus menjaga pemuda ini. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang ia herankan… mengapa dari sekian banyak malaikat yang sedang tidak bertugas, malah dia yang Itachi pilih untuk menjaga orang ini? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang menjaganya sampai Itachi rela meminta pada atasannya Kakashi?

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan mengutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Dasar pemalas! Minimal lakukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya! Panjat tebing, menyelam ke dasar laut, berurusan dengan mafia… atau apalah! Jangan jadi orang yang membosankan seperti ini! Setelah sekolah selesai, kau langsung pulang ke rumah dan bermain dengan kucing… apa enaknya?

Sempat terbesit di otak Sasuke… mungkin akan lebih baik kalau nanti ia tidak usah melindungi orang ini… Kalau si pirang ini mati, saat itu juga dia akan jadi Free Angel!

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa…

Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai malaikat terbaik di Light Class? Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha? Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai pemilik sharingan legendaris itu? Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai adik dari salah satu leader Light Division?

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melindungi pemuda blonde itu… mau atau tidak mau…!

Tapi tetap saja ia kesal…

_Kenapa aku harus menjaga orang membosankan ini?_

* * *

Malam tiba.

Gelap, sangat gelap. Bintang-bintang bersembunyi di balik awan. Mendung, tapi tak hujan. Membuat lembab suasana, tapi tak mendinginkan malam. Cuaca yang menyebalkan. Tapi malaikat yang satu ini tak peduli, ia tidak mau capek-capek menggunakan cakranya untuk bisa merubah cuaca malam ini. Bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sementara sang pemilik rumah dan kucing peliharaannya tertidur lelap, ia duduk di atap rumah a la Jepang yang sederhana itu…

Sasuke menutup kedua mata onyx hitamnya.

Ia sedang mencoba untuk mengontak kakaknya…

"_Aniki, kapan pekerjaanmu selesai?"_

Sunyi beberapa detik, hingga terdengar balasan yang mengiang di otaknya…

"…_kenapa outotou? Tumben kau rindu padaku…"_

"_Si, siapa yang rindu? Cepat-cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu, supaya aku tidak perlu lama-lama menjaga orang membosankan ini!"_

"…_membosankan?"_

"_Ya! Membosankan! Aku heran kenapa aniki bisa menjaga orang ini bertahun-tahun! Ia membosankan sekali! Kerjanya hanya makan, tidur, dan sekolah! Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan?! Entah bagaimana kerjanya kalau liburan musim panas nanti!"_

Sasuke mendengar kakaknya tertawa sejenak sebelum membalas, _"Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya, outotou. Aku sudah menjadi malaikat penjaganya sejak lahir, aku tahu seluruh kisah hidupnya, dan juga sifatnya. Tapi aku tidak bosan. Kau hanya belum tahu dia saja."_

"_Lalu, apanya dari dia yang tidak membosankan?"_

"_Pertanyaan bagus,"_ balas sang kakak, _"Yang pasti kalau kau yang harus jadi dia, belum tentu kau bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."_

"…_maksud aniki?"_

"…_ceritanya panjang. Sejak ia lahir ia tak lagi punya orang tua. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih dalam kandungan. Malaikat kematian menjemput ibunya semenit setelah ia lahir. Yang merawat dan membiayainya adalah Sarutobi, walikota di kota itu."_

"_Bagian mananya yang sehebat itu sampai membuat aniki berkata aku belum tentu mampu jadi dia?"_ Sasuke mulai protes kembali.

"_Aku belum selesai_," kata Itachi, _"…ia sudah harus tinggal sendiri sejak kecil. Lebih buruk lagi, di rumah maupun di sekolah, ia tak punya teman. Orang-orang dewasa di kota itu mempengaruhi mereka untuk menjauhinya. Semua itu karena ibunya bukan penduduk asli kota ini. Ibunya adalah pendatang dari negeri lain yang lalu menikah dengan Minato, wakil walikota di sana. Sepertinya karena Minato memang terkenal, banyak wanita yang iri pada ibu Naruto. Jadinya ketika Naruto lahir, banyak orang dewasa yang tidak mau menerima keberadaannya. Kecuali sang walikota sendiri."_

"_Hn."_ Entah Sasuke harus membalas apa, ia mulai bimbang sekarang.

"_Tidak jarang Naruto diperlakukan buruk di sekolahnya. Mulai dari kejahilan kecil semacam mencoret tempat duduk dan mejanya, sampai pemukulan dan penganiayaan. Sampai sekarang aku memang selalu bisa melindungi dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melindungi batinnya kan? Ia hanyalah anak kesepian yang butuh teman, tapi malah mendapat perlakuan kejam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meskipun begitu…"_ terdengar jeda sejenak sebelum Itachi melanjutkan, _"Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia masih mampu bertahan dan terus tersenyum. Coba kau pikir Sasuke, apa kau mampu melakukan itu semua kalau kau yang ada di pihaknya? Kalau kau yang jadi dia, apakah kau masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi hari-harimu?"_

Sasuke membisu. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Sehebat itukah pemuda itu?

"_Ada satu lagi yang sangat menarik darinya. Dia bisa…"_ terdengar nada antusias dari Itachi yang biasanya dingin, tapi ia lalu berhenti,_ "Sudahlah. Tidak akan seru kalau kuberitahu sekarang."_

"…_Dia bisa apa?"_

"_Sampai jumpa, Outotou."_

Itachi memutus kontak.

"Fwaaaah! Enaknyaaaa….!" Ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kenyang.

'_Biarpun sudah diceritakan seperti itu… bagiku dia tetap saja orang aneh yang maniak ramen…'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati, keheranan dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen di atas meja makannya. Tak lupa bibirnya bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, melantunkan lagu aneh yang tak pernah Sasuke dengar seumur hidupnya. Puma-chan, sang kucing hitam peliharaan Naruto, berbaring malas di bawah meja makan. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap di tempatnya, di kursi yang tadinya berhadapan dengan kursi yang Naruto duduki. Tangan putih pucatnya memangku dagunya. Sementara kedua mata onyx hitamnya tetap melirik ke Naruto, memperhatikan semua yang ia perbuat.

Naruto meletakkan piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk oranye itu di wastafel yang berada sangat dekat dengan meja makannya, ia berkata, "Ramennya enak sekali, lho…"

'_Hmph. Bukan Cuma maniak ramen… juga orang aneh yang bicara dengan kucing.'_

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memakannya, ya…" ucap Naruto sambil membuka keran air di wastafelnya, "tuan Malaikat."

**DEG! **

Andaikata ia punya jantung, bisa dipastikan jantung Sasuke akan berhenti berdetak saat ini juga. Tapi malaikat tak punya. Yang pasti, Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya.

'…_aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?' _balas Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto bersiul-siul kecil sambil mencuci piring-piring dan mangkuk kotornya. Tampaknya ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Sasuke… ah, tepatnya ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Toh ia memang tak bisa melihatnya…

"Entah kenapa, kurasa kau berbeda… ataukah kau malaikat yang lain? Yah… aku tidak bisa melihatmu sih, jadinya aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya begitu…" bibir Naruto merengut sambil menjelaskan.

Ya, walaupun ingin, ia tak bisa melihatnya. Naruto hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya saja. Hanya itu.

Dan walaupun Sasuke ingin, ia memang tak bisa menampakkan dirinya. Hanya Dark Division, divisi khusus Malaikat Kematian, yang tahu bagaimana cara menampakkan diri di depan manusia.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri di sisi kiri Naruto. Menatap tepat ke wajah pemuda bermata biru itu, meski yang bersangkutan hanya fokus pada piring-piringnya.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke.

Tak ada balasan.

Naruto terus melakukan pekerjaannya, tak membalas. Dan memang tak mendengar.

"Jadi begitu… kau bisa merasakan kami, tapi tak bisa melihat dan mendengar kami ya…?" ucap Sasuke, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Toh ia tahu, Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

"Uuh… jadi merinding!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh lengan bagian kirinya, lengan yang berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, "Jangan berdiri di situ, kau membuatku tidak enak!"

Sasuke mundur teratur… dengan kesal tentunya.

_Dasar manusia menyebalkan!_

Sasuke duduk kembali di tempatnya, di kursi yang ada di sisi meja makan itu. Setelah itu, Puma tiba-tiba bangkit dari baringnya. Dengan empat kaki kecilnya ia melangkah menuju teras rumah Naruto. Teras kayu yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang tengah, ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan Naruto itu. Di teras itu, ia duduk manis. Mata merahnya menatap angkasa. Ia lalu mengeong-ngeong, meminta perhatian sang tuan.

"Kenapa Puma?" balas Naruto dari dapur, tahu persis ia tengah dipanggil oleh kucing kesayangannya.

Sang kucing memanggil lagi. Naruto pun langsung mengelap tangannya yang basah. Ia melangkah pelan menuju Puma yang tengah duduk di teras. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara dentuman keras, sementara kedua mata birunya menangkap kilatan cahaya berwarna warni di langit.

"Kembang api!!" pekik Naruto senang, sangat senang.

"Waah… Puma pintar! Kucing siapa dulu!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil mematikan lampu di ruangannya.

Naruto memang suka melihat kembang api. Tapi sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah pergi langsung ke tempat festival kembang api itu diadakan. Ah, sebenarnya ia pernah pergi sekali. Itu mungkin jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Ketika ia baru berusia tiga tahun, dan Sarutobi-sama mengajaknya pergi.

Tapi itu jadi yang terakhir… karena ia masih ingat persis, bahkan saat Sarutobi-sama masih ada di sisinya, semua orang di sana menatapnya tajam. Membuatnya seolah menjadi makhluk paling buruk di dunia. Itulah mengapa sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk menonton kembang api dari rumah saja. Dan Naruto tak pernah lupa untuk selalu mematikan lampu di rumah sebelum menonton kembang api dari jauh, dari teras rumahnya itu.

Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Puma, tangan kirinya mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan gemas, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Puma ke pangkuannya.

"Cantiknya…" ucap Naruto sambil terus melihat bunga-bunga api yang seolah sedang menari di angkasa. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya lagi…

"Hei, tuan malaikat. Untuk apa kau bergelap-gelapan di situ? Kemarilah. Kembang apinya keren, lho!" seru Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Ia tahu Sasuke masih tetap di belakangnya, di tempat duduknya itu.

'_Kalau aku mau, aku bisa terbang langsung ke langit sana, tahu…'_ balasnya ketus dalam hati. Tapi berlawanan dengan protesnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju teras. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Naruto dan duduk di sana.

Suara kembang api berdentum lagi. Percikan cahaya berwarna-warni memenuhi langit lagi.

"Indah, 'kan…?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu takjub. Mata birunya terus saja memandang ke langit, mengamati warna-warni yang menghiasi langit malam.

Mata onyx hitam Sasuke memandang wajah bahagia pemuda di sisinya itu. Lalu ia menatap ke langit yang penuh dengan percikan bunga api. Ia bertanya-tanya, mana sesungguhnya yang lebih indah… bunga api di langit itu, ataukah pemuda yang ada di sisinya?

Tapi, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengiyakan, "Hn."

Sekali lagi, tanpa sadar. Naruto 'kan tidak bisa mendengarnya?

Puma bangkit dari pembaringannya di pangkuan Naruto. Kucing hitam muda itu mendekat pada Sasuke. Mata merahnya menatap tepat ke mata onyx Sasuke. Ya, hewan apapun memang mampu melihat malaikat. Bahkan bukan hanya hewan, anak manusia yang masih sangat polos dan belum pernah berbuat jahat pasti mampu untuk melihatnya…

"Miau," Puma mengeong pada Sasuke.

Kucing hitam inipun mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di paha pemuda bermata onyx itu. Sasuke akhirnya mengelus dagu sang kucing hingga Puma menekur. Naruto menyaksikan semua ini dengan mata biru langitnya. Meski ia tak bisa melihat langsung, ia tahu persis, sang malaikat tengah memanjakan satu-satunya peliharaannya itu.

Sang kucing lalu kembali pada Naruto dan mengeong lagi.

"Humm? Tamu kita bilang 'iya'? Dia suka kembang apinya?" tanya Naruto riang sambil menarik Puma dalam dekapannya.

"Miau," balas Puma manis.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke.

'_Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa kucing, dobe?'_ tanya hatinya.

Mata biru Naruto beralih dari Puma ke teras kosong di sebelah kirinya. Teras kosong yang ia tahu persis sebenarnya tidak kosong.

Ia tersenyum manis ke arah itu dan berkata, "Rasanya senang sekali mengetahui ada yang lain selain aku dan Puma di rumah ini."

Sasuke terhenyak sekaligus terkesima… betapa indah senyum itu… dan senyum itu ditujukan untuknya! Bukan untuk Puma… bukan untuk Itachi… bukan untuk siapapun… tapi untuk Sasuke.

Andaikata ia punya Jantung, ia pasti sudah berdebar-debar sekarang.

"Andai… andai saja aku bisa melihatmu," ucap Naruto, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Sasuke membalas dalam hati, _'Ya… andai saja kau bisa melihatku.'_

* * *

  
Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam musim panas sebelumnya… angin hanya sesekali berhembus, dan udara sama sekali tidak dingin. Tapi malam ini ada orang bodoh yang dengan sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Sengaja, berharap angin dingin mau masuk dan menyapanya. Lebih bodoh lagi, orang itu meninggalkan jendelanya terbuka dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Sedikit banyak ini terjadi karena ia yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia percaya, makhluk tak terlihat yang selalu ada di dekatnya itu pastilah akan melindunginya.

Sang malaikat kini duduk di ranjang pemuda pirang itu. Memandangi sosok punggung dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Sedangkan sang kucing juga tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas ranjang, dekat kaki Naruto. Mata onyx hitam Sasuke terus saja memperhatikannya.

Betapa indah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Malaikat-malaikat di sekitar Sasuke sekalipun kalah dengan keindahannya. Rambutnya yang pirang… matanya yang biru. Bibirnya yang lembut. Kulit tannya yang halus… sungguh, ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya.

Sasuke pun bergerak perlahan. Mengecup punggung Naruto.

'_Andai saja aku bisa berwujud…' _

Baru kali ini, baru kali ini ia berharap bisa menjadi seorang manusia… meski hanya sekali saja. Ia mengecup punggung itu lagi, lagi dan lagi… lalu…

"…ngh. Geli, Puma…" lirih Naruto, masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sasuke terkesiap.

_Dia bisa merasakannya?_

Sasuke pun mendekat lagi. Menciumi punggung itu lagi…

"…ah…" Naruto mulai mendesah. Tapi Sasuke tak berhenti.

"Puma, sto—!" seruan Naruto terpotong. Ia berniat menegur kucingnya. Tapi ia sadar, tak ada kucing di punggungnya. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sisinya. Bahkan Puma sendiri terus tidur dengan nyaman di dekat kakinya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang mengganggunya. Dan kini ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah harus terus marah… atau malah…

Naruto pun berbaring lagi. Ia memeluk bantal gulingnya erat. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya dengan sempurna. Ia pun mencoba menutup mata lagi. Mencoba tidur lagi.

Sampai… rasa geli dan merangsang itu mendera punggungnya lagi.

"…mmh…" Naruto mencoba untuk diam, tapi suara-suara itu terus saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Rangsangan di punggungnya semakin menjadi. Mulai menyebar ke pundaknya, ke lehernya, juga ke pinggangnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi dan…

"B-berhenti! Kubilang berhenti!" pekik Naruto sambil bangkit dan memegangi punggungnya.

Makhluk bermata onyx yang tak terlihat itu mundur perlahan.

Naruto pun berkata lemah dengan kepala tertunduk, _"Ma-maaf. Ak-aku hanya ingin tidur…"_

Ia pun berbaring lagi, kali ini dengan posisi tidur terlentang. Berharap sisa-sisa getar aneh di punggungnya bisa segera lenyap. Ia menutup matanya lagi. Mencoba tidur lagi…

Tapi ada satu sentuhan lagi yang ia rasakan…

Sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya.

Itu yang terakhir.

* * *

  
_"Aniki."_

"_Hn?"_ balas sang kakak dari seberang.

"_Aniki…"_ Sasuke diam, ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Otaknya buntu. Ingin sekali ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari terakhir ini… tapi… apa sang kakak akan memaafkannya kalau tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada manusia? Sungguh. Dia sendiripun belum tentu bisa memaafkan dirinya. Tapi… Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya lagi…

Itachi, yang mendengarkan jeda panjang dari Sasuke, mencoba untuk menebak sendiri.

"_Kalau kau minta untuk digantikan, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Tidak lama lagi ini akan selesai,"_ kata sang kakak.

"_Selesai? Apa… aniki akan segera kembali_?" Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, _"Aku… sebenarnya aku ingin meminta pada aniki …bolehkah aku terus menjaga anak itu?"_

"…_eh?"_ butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Itachi untuk bisa paham apa maksud adiknya.

"_Bisakah aniki meminta pada Hatake-sama agar aku resmi menjadi malaikat penjaganya?"_

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke bisa mendengar kakaknya membuang napas panjang sebelum membalas.

"_Outo—Sasuke,"_ kata Itachi, ada getar dalam suaranya, _"Aku sudah meminta pada Kakashi-senpai untuk menjadikanmu malaikat penjaga utamanya."_

"_Benarkah…?"_ balas Sasuke segera, ia gagal menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"_Tapi…"_ kakaknya terdengar ragu.

"_Tapi apa…?"_

"_Ah, sudahlah. Maaf outotou, aku masih punya pekerjaan lain."_

Itachi memutus kontak.

Sasuke terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Tapi… tapi apa…?_

* * *

  
Hari masih terbilang pagi, meski sinar mentari sudah cukup menghangatkan bumi.

Pemuda pirang yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang dengan warna senada itu tengah menuangkan isi dari sebungkus makanan kucing ke mangkuk oranye milik kucingnya.

"Hmmf… itu yang terakhir, Puma. Makanmu banyak sekali…! Sepertinya aku harus beli makanan kucing lagi," kata Naruto. Ia pun membuang bungkus itu di tempat sampah. Naruto kembali mengelap rambut pirangnya yang masih basah itu dengan handuk putih yang ia sampirkan di tengkuknya. Yap, dia memang baru saja selesai mandi. Tepatnya, baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju lemari es-nya yang berwarna perak dan membuka pintunya. Ia menunduk di depan kulkas yang terbuka itu, dengan tangan kiri yang tetap mengusapi kepalanya dengan handuk. Pandangan mata birunya menjelajahi isi kulkasi peraknya itu…

"…ng… yang habis bukan cuma makanan kucing rupanya."

'_Ya, yang rakus bukan kucingmu saja,'_ balas Sasuke sinis dalam hati.

Naruto bangkit dan melirik ke kalender di atas kulkasnya.

"Hari sabtu… yeah! Waktunya belanja!" serunya bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Naruto lalu menyambar jaket oranye dan sneakers putih miliknya. Dengan cepat ia memakai kedua benda itu dan berseru,

"Ayo, Mr. Angel!"

"MR. ANGEL??" ulang Sasuke, "Norak, tahu!!"

* * *

  
Pemuda berambut pirang itu naik ke dalam bus. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kesukaannya, kursi bus yang terletak paling belakang. Bus ini agak kosong. Wajar, ini bukan hari kerja… dan liburan musim panas belum juga selesai. Memang, akhir minggu seharusnya ramai. Tapi paling-paling keramaian itu muncul sejak sore hingga malam. Terlebih lagi, lebih banyak orang yang akan memilih pergi naik kereta ketimbang bus.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengambil posisi duduk yang enak untuknya. Ia menyandarkan diri di kursi dan membuka jendela agar angin bisa masuk.

Ia suka angin. Tak peduli angin bisa membuat rambutnya yang berantakan jadi makin berantakan. Angin membuatnya nyaman, menghilangkan penatnya dengan sempurna. Memberi oksigen lagi bagi paru-parunya.

Ia suka angin, dan ia suka malaikat penjaganya.

Sebuah makhluk yang tak bisa dilihatnya, tapi bisa dirasakannya. Ia suka dengan malaikat penjaganya yang dulu, tapi ia lebih suka yang ini. Makhluk tak berwujud ini mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mengenyahkan semua rasa takutnya. Menghilangkan semua rasa kesepiannya. Membuatnya tahu bahwa ia tak sendirian. Bahkan… mampu membuatnya jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto menutup kedua mata birunya, menikmati terpaan angin yang lembut di wajahnya. Juga menikmati keberadaan sang malaikat di sisinya.

* * *

  
Kedua mata biru itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia lalu mempelototi jalan yang tengah dilewati bus ini lewat jendelanya…

"A-aku tertidur! Astaga… dimana ini?!" serunya panik.

"Pemberhentian berikut!" ucap sang kondektur, bersamaan dengan berhentinya bus.

* * *

"Hhhh… mau ke mini market kok malah nyasar di pertokoan?" keluhnya.

'_Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba…?'_ ejek Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yah… sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucap Naruto. Kakinyapun mulai melangkah ringan, "Come on, Mr. Angel!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu, dobe!"

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Kini ia berada di depan sebuah gedung tinggi yang masih dibangun. Mata birunya melirik ke orang-orang yang tengah bekerja untuk membuat gedung itu. Ia pikir, mungkin gedung ini akan jadi gedung yang keren kalau selesai nanti.

Tak lama, telinganya menangkap suara yang berasal dari atas gedung…

"Awas!!"

"…eh?" Ia mendongak, mata birunya mendapati sebuah balok besi besar sedang jatuh… tepat ke arahnya! Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang tak terlihat mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

**BRAKKK!**

Balok besi besar itu sampai ke tanah. Sempat menggetarkan tempat ia terduduk sekarang. Hanya beberapa inchi, hanya beberapa inchi saja balok besi itu dari ujung kakinya.

"Nya-nyaris!" ucapnya dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ya, nyaris saja. Kalau ia terlambat memusatkan kekuatannya untuk mengatur gravitasi dan mendorong Naruto, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu sudah berada di bawah balok besi itu.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" para pekerja bangunan itu mendatanginya.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir hambar, "Ya… aku tidak apa-apa."

* * *

  
Supermarket itu tak begitu sepi, tapi juga tak bisa disebut ramai. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran supermarket yang buka dari jam 9.00 sampai jam 3.00 dini hari.

Naruto sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang makanan mana yang akan ia beli untuk kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Hm… akhir-akhir ini Puma 'kan makannya banyak… apa sekalian beli yang besar saja ya? Di mini market itu 'kan tidak ada yang bungkusannya sebesar ini… Yap. Yang besar saja."

Naruto meraih sekotak besar makanan kucing itu. Ia pun mulai melangkah. Ia memang sudah selesai dengan belanjaannya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kasir. Tapi, hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, rak tinggi besar yang penuh dengan barang dagangan itu jatuh ke arahnya…

Sekali lagi, suatu kekuatan tak terlihat mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terhindar dari rak besi itu.

"K-kaget aku! Astaga…" pekik Naruto sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Para pegawai di supermarket itupun segera datang dan berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi.

Naruto melangkah ke luar toko pakaian itu sambil garuk-garuk kepala…

"Apa ini cuma perasaanku… atau ini memang hari sialku, ya?"

"Bukan cuma perasaanmu!" balas Sasuke segera, meski ia tahu itu tak akan terdengar oleh Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri capek melindungi Naruto sedari tadi. Bukan hanya balok besi dan rak tinggi di supermarket… Kaca besar yang pecah dan hampir menimpa Naruto, pisau tajam yang terlempar dari atraksi keliling, api yang tiba-tiba menyala dari kompor yang sedang di uji coba di mall, dan terakhir… pintu ruang ganti di toko pakaian yang macet dan membuat Naruto terkurung lebih dari sejam.

Apa-apaan ini? Tuhan, mengapa sekalinya anak pingitan ini keluar rumah malah kesialan bertubi-tubi yang mendatanginya?

"Apa mungkin… karena aku belum sarapan dari rumah ya?" Naruto mencoba-coba menebak, ia lalu memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi, "Ngomong-ngomong soal sarapan… aku lapar… ng, cari makan, yuk!"

Naruto pun berjalan, ia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan. 'Sushi House' itu yang tertulis di depan pintunya.

"Sekali-sekali bukan ramen tak apa-apa 'kan?"

* * *

  
Semangkuk sup bening beserta beberapa potong Sushi baru saja tersaji di hadapan Naruto.

Mata birunya mengamati makanan itu…

"…kok rasanya Sushi ini aneh ya? Apa karena aku terlalu sering makan ramen sampai-sampai Sushi saja kelihatan asing?"

'_Tidak… sepertinya memang ada yang aneh,'_ balas Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia pun mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya dan menyelidiki makanan Naruto. Tak lupa ia mengamati makanan lain di rumah makan ini…

"Itadakimass…!" Seru Naruto senang dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit, bersiap menjepit salah satu Sushi dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tapi gagal. Piringnya tiba-tiba saja bergeser dan kedua sumpit itu menjepit udara kosong dengan sukses.

"Heeei!"

"Makanan ini berbahaya, tahu! Sudah basi!" kata Sasuke, sayangnya Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali.

Kedua tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu berusaha mengambil Sushinya lagi…

Dan piring bergeser lagi.

"Hei! Mr. Angel! Apa-apaan sih? Aku lapar, teme! Kalau kau juga lapar, bilang dong!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi ia tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Ia sedang dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu untuk menyelamatkan makanannya yang diculik oleh makhluk tak terlihat.

Kali ini, ia mengambil dan memegang piringnya erat… sampai… sesuatu mendorong tangannya dan piring itu jatuh ke lantai. Sushi-sushi berhamburan…

"Kau…" Naruto menggeram emosi. Hampir saja ia akan berteriak lebih gila lagi, tapi terhenti. Terhenti oleh suara berisik dari meja di belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis jatuh pingsan di atas meja itu.

"Eeh?" Naruto kebingungan. Belum juga kebingungannya terjawab, suara lain terdengar di telinganya.

"Pe-perutku!" Seorang pria memekik sembari memegangi perutnya, lalu muntah.

"Hah…?"

* * *

  
Langit mendung. Ternyata selama Naruto berada di gedung pusat perbelanjaan, di luar sana hujan. Terotoar yang diinjaknya kini masih basah akan air hujan. Jalanan di sekitar mereka juga bernasib sama.

"…keracunan makanan… baru kali ini aku melihatnya sendiri. Ternyata lebih mengerikan dari pada kedengarannya…"

"Kalau aku tidak melarangmu, kau juga jadi salah satu korbannya, dobe!" balas Sasuke emosi sambil melayang-layang di atas Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas panjang…

"Mr. Angel… ah, bukan… norak ya? Aku tidak tahu namamu sih… ng, Tuan Malaikat!" panggil Naruto, "Kau pasti sudah berusaha keras menjagaku hari ini… jadi… terima kasih, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto tersenyum ke langit, ke tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, meski ia tahu Naruto tak mungkin melihatnya.

Naruto pun berjalan lagi di atas terotoar yang masih basah itu. Ia lalu melihat sesosok makhluk kecil lemah tepat di pinggir terotoar, di atas jalan beraspal hitam itu.

"Kucing! Kucing kecil! Heei… kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" Naruto menunduk dan mengelus-ngelus kucing kecil berwarna putih yang basah itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi melihat pemandangan ini. Dasar Naruto… ia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kisah lengkap Puma bersama pemuda ini.

"Ck. Mendokusai…"

Sasuke mendengar seseorang berucap, mata onyx hitamnya mendapati sesosok malaikat yang amat dikenalnya sedang melayang tak jauh darinya…

"Dari tadi kau mengganggu pekerjaanku, Uchiha," kata pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat satu seperti nanas itu dengan wajah malas.

Dia Shikamaru Nara… si jenius dari Dark Division, divisi Malaikat Kematian... Tu-tunggu, Dark Division?!

"Ini memang waktunya," ucap Shikamaru pendek, membalas pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan melihat ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto!"

Seketika itu juga, sebuah mobil pick up berwarna hijau tua kehilangan kendali karena jalan yang basah, berbelok tanpa arah dan kemudian menabrak tubuh pemuda itu…

"NARUTO!!!" Seru Sasuke lagi sambil terbang mendekati tubuh yang kini terbaring lemah di atas aspal hitam yang basah itu… basah akan air hujan dan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Naruto lalu membuka dekapan tangannya, kucing kecil putih itu turun dari sana.

"Syukur… lah, kau tak apa-apa…" kata Naruto pada sang kucing yang mengeong-ngeong padanya, tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto! Naruto!!"

Pemuda itu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhirnya pemuda berambut pirang ini menengadah ke arah suara itu. Mata biru yang hanya bisa terbuka separuh itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx. Dua mata onyx hitam indah yang sedari kemarin sangat ingin dilihatnya.

Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum sangat tulus pada Sasuke.

"A-akhirnya… aku bisa melihatmu," lirihnya.

"Na-Naruto… Naruto…!" Suara Sasuke bergetar, air mata memenuhi dua mata onyxnya.

Naruto tesenyum lagi untuk yang terakhir.

Mata biru itupun semakin sayup… semakin sayup tertutup hingga akhirnya benar-benar tertutup. Dan tak terbuka lagi untuk selamanya…

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

Division: The Light Division

Status: Free Angel

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbaring di atas sofa birunya. Sofa biru yang seharusnya dirindukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak berarti.

Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarganya, tempat kesayangannya. Tapi juga tiba-tiba saja terasa tak begitu menarik lagi.

Buku-buku yang beberapa minggu lalu begitu ingin ia baca, jadi sangat membosankan… padahal dia bahkan belum membaca isinya. Buku-buku itu hanya tergeletak lemah di atas meja. Tak tersentuh. Tak terbaca.

Dua mata onyx hitam itu tertutup rapat. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidur di atas sofanya itu. Sudah beberapa hari terlewati olehnya tanpa bisa tidur sama sekali. Peristiwa itu terus berulang di otaknya. Peristiwa itu, peristiwa kematian Naruto. Detik demi detik yang terlewati saat itu terekam baik di otaknya, dan juga terus terputar tanpa bisa berhenti. Berkali-kali ia mencoba lupa, tapi ia tak bisa. Malaikat tak seperti manusia yang bisa melupakan sesuatu. Sekali sesuatu hal terjadi padanya, ia akan selalu mengingatnya. Tak bisa ia hapus, tak bisa ia lupakan. Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk menggantinya dengan kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama Naruto… tapi sama saja. Yang manapun menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Sasuke akhirnya paham, mengapa Tuhan membuat peraturan aneh semacam Free Angel itu…

Tak ada… sekiranya tak akan ada malaikat penjaga yang akan bahagia kalau manusia yang dijaganya itu mati. Tak akan ada malaikat yang senang kalau manusia yang telah dijaganya sejak lahir harus pergi meninggalkan dunia. Sasuke baru menjaga Naruto selama tiga minggu… dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan malaikat yang telah menjaga seorang manusia selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke mendengar suara seseorang yang amat di kenalnya.

Tak lama, orang itu masuk ke perpustakaan tempat Sasuke berada. Pemuda ini membuka matanya. Tapi kedua mata onyx ini hanya melirik sejenak pada orang itu, sang kakak.

"Outouto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi, menghadap ke sofa itu.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun," katanya dingin.

Itachi membalas, "Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti anak kecil, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kehilangan kendali akan emosinya. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk di sofa itu sambil membalas dengan suara keras, "Aniki yang bersikap seperti anak kecil! Aniki tahu dia akan meninggal, 'kan? Makanya aniki menyerahkannya padaku!"

"Sasuke," Itachi berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi Sasuke tak mau mendengarkannya.

"…kenapa aniki? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau pertemukan dia denganku? Lalu… kenapa setelah bertemu dengannya dia malah harus pergi dariku?" getar memenuhi suara Sasuke.

Hening sejenak. Dua pemilik mata onyx ini hanya saling memandang. Itachi bisa membaca kekecewaan dan kesedihan mendalam yang membayang di mata onyx Sasuke. Itachi bisa tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sasuke… aku memang sengaja melimpahkannya padamu saat tahu malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya. Tapi itu untukmu," kata Itachi. Mata Sasuke melebar, hampir saja ia membalas sengit lagi, tapi Itachi sudah melanjutkan, "Bukankah… sejak dulu kau ingin menjadi Free Angel? Aku membiarkanmu menjaganya agar kau bisa jadi Free Angel yang kau dambakan itu."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia berniat membalas tapi tak mampu. Kacau sudah pikirannya.

Ya… ya, dia memang ingin jadi Free Angel. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu itu akan sesakit ini… sesedih ini. Ia tak tahu. Dan kini bukan itu yang ia mau. Bukan! Bukan kematian pemuda pirang itu…

Sasuke tertunduk lemas, kedua telapak tangannya memegang rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi… ini benar-benar terlalu berat.

"Kau benar-benar sedang kacau… sampai-sampai lupa peraturan lain di sini."

Sasuke tak membalas, kepalanya masih menunduk. Matanya masih menatap ke lantai yang kosong. Itachi melanjutkan,

"Coba kau ingat peraturan ayat 113."

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke malah mengubah posisinya dan kembali berbaring membelakangi Itachi. Saat ini bukanlah peraturan apapun yang ingin didengar atau diingatnya. Hanya ada satu kata, satu nama, atau tepatnya satu orang yang terus saja berngiang di kepalanya. Dan hanya nama itu yang akan ia biarkan berada di sana saat ini. Hanya dia, hanya Naruto.

Itachi membuang napas dan kemudian beranjak pergi,

"Tamumu ada di depan, jangan biarkan dia lama menunggumu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan lain."

Sang kakak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, berniat kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Sasuke menutup kedua mata onyxnya lagi. Kepalanya terasa sungguh berat… andai saja… andai saja ia tak pernah bertemu Naruto, mungkin ia masih akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bermata biru itu, dan tahu bahwa dia punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya… mungkin ia juga akan menyesalinya. Sekarang dia telah pergi… telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Malaikat… tak semudah itu bisa mencari roh manusia yang telah meninggal di alam sana. Apalagi kalau itu bukan tugas mereka. Free Angel… itu membuat Sasuke bebas dari tugas apapun, dan dia juga jadi tidak punya hak untuk melakukan apapun sekalipun ingin. Ia tak pernah tahu, menjadi Free Angel justru seberat ini.

Tuhan… kenapa Kau pertemukan kami justru di saat ia harus pergi…?

Kenapa ia harus pergi? Kenapa…

Tanya Sasuke terhenti. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, menyadarkan ia dari lamunnya.

"Pergi, aniki! Uruslah apapun yang mau kau urusi itu. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" serunya tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

Hening selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengar balasan.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan anikimu. Dan maaf deh kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi aku malas menunggu lama di depan sana."

Sasuke tercekat.

Suara ini… suara ini! Apakah karena Sasuke sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya hingga suara itu terdengar begitu mirip dengannya? Ataukah ia salah dengar? Atau…

Sasuke segera berbalik sekaligus bangkit dari tidurnya.

Ia pun melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda bermata biru dan berambut pirang yang amat ingin ditemuinya. Pemuda yang tengah menatap tepat ke mata onyxnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke terpaku. Terpaku karena sebuah pertanyaan besar yang menggantung di kepalanya…

Ke-kenapa…?

_**-  
Peraturan 113**_

Manusia yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh manusia di sekitarnya,  
tetapi meninggal tanpa dendam boleh memilih untuk masuk ke dalam surga,  
atau terlahir kembali menjadi malaikat.  
-

_…ah!!_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya tersenyum, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, sa—"

Perkenalannya terpotong, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya… hangat, ia tak lagi mati. Ia hidup. Ia hidup, dan ia bisa melihatku.

Kedua tangan kecokelatan itu balas memeluk Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lagi dan melanjutkan, "Salam kenal…"

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

****Review, if you don't mind! ;)**_


	2. The Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

GYAAAAH!! Tanganku capeeek... diajak jogging di atas keyboard semalaman!! XD (Tapi seneng...) -dilempar-  
Fu fu fu... finish juga... fiuh. OK... The Dark Angel is coming...!! XD Makasih buat ibu editor yang udah kasih deadline hari sabtu! Dirimu membunuhku!! -dilempar- Nyakakak... tapi kalo nggak gitu, fic ini belum selesai sekarang...!

* * *

**Pairing:**

NaruSasuNaru... gak jelas mana yang seme... =___= -ditakol-

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Yeah... Saya juga capek buat bikin fic ini, tapi saya yakin nggak bakal lebih capek dari yang bikin Naruto dari awal... so, I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Have a nice read!!!** XD

* * *

Rembulan bersinar terang. Menyirami hampir seluruh sudut di taman ini dengan sinarnya. Taman itu tertata rapi. Rerumputan menutupi tanahnya. Sedangkan beton-beton membentuk jalan menuju sebuah gedung putih yang berdiri kokoh di tengahnya. Orang yang lewat dan melihat keindahan taman itu kini mungkin tak akan menyangka, ini bukanlah taman umum melainkan halaman luas dari sebuah rumah sakit terkenal.

Semestinya jika ada orang yang menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan ke luar di malam seperti ini, orang itu bisa menikmati cahaya rembulan. Tapi tidak pemuda ini. Pemuda yang sedang bersandar di tiang salah satu lampu taman rumah sakit dengan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu tengah terbatuk-batuk. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Setelah ia berhasil meredam batuknya, ia menarik tangannya. Telapak tangannya dipenuhi cairan itu. Cairan merah yang sudah beribu kali ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Darah.

Pemuda yang memakai baju rumah sakit—piyama biru kotak-kotak putih—itu mengambil napas dalam sembari mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang baru ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

"Kenapa tidak Kau bunuh saja aku sekarang…? Aku muak hidup seperti ini," ucapnya dalam hati. Mungkin itu doa, mungkin juga itu harapan. Tapi pastinya jarang ada orang yang berharap hidupnya diambil saat ini juga.

Ia membuang napas panjang, memandang ke langit malam. Lalu…

"Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mati. Tapi tidak sekarang," ujar seseorang dari belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menoleh ke asal suara yang didengarnya. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata biru langit seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda yang memakai kaos hitam di balik kemeja kotak-kotak oranye yang tidak dikancingnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih ini pun memandang pemuda itu dengan heran… meski ia tetap tak berekspresi, ia berkata dalam hati. _Kenapa dia bicara seolah ia membalas pikiranku?_

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu pun tersenyum manis.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya, "…malaikat kematianmu."

* * *

_Naruto Fanfiction__The Angels Series_

_**The Dark Angel**_

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

Sebuah kertas melayang ke hadapan dua mata biru itu. Tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu pun meraih sang kertas dan menggenggamnya.

"Itu tugasmu yang baru," ucap Jiraiya, malaikat utama Dark Division—divisi yang khusus dibuat untuk menangani kematian di dunia.

Naruto mengangkat alis. Membaca baris per baris kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu. _Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Meninggal karena…_

"Itu bukan tugas yang sulit, tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau memang malaikat yang berbakat," ucap Jiraiya lagi, memotong perhatiannya pada kertas itu.

Sebuah senyum lebar merekah di wajah murid kesayangan sang malaikat utama. Ia lalu membalas penuh semangat, "Pasti!"

* * *

Malam itu rembulan bersinar terang. Sang malaikat terbang di langit, menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu. Ia mencari seseorang, seseorang yang akan ia ambil nyawanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Orang itu berada di taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Sedang berjalan perlahan sembari melebarkan pandangannya.

Malaikat berambut pirang ini melayang-layang di atasnya tanpa terlihat. Mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya. Lalu sang pemuda tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan terbatuk-batuk.

Tak lama, ia kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya…

'_Kenapa tidak Kau matikan saja aku sekarang…? Aku muak hidup seperti ini.'_

Ia tertegun. Baru kali ini ia merasa beruntung masuk ke Dark Division, membaca dan mendengar pikiran manusia tak pernah diajarkan di Light Class. Terlebih… ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan 'tugas' yang berharap dimatikan saat itu juga… Seharusnya seseorang tidak akan mau meninggal secepat ini.

Ia pun terbang rendah mendekati tanah. Saat kakinya menyentuh bumi, ia memunculkan sosok manusianya. Satu lagi kelebihan Dark Division, mereka bisa mewujudkan diri dan terlihat sesuka mereka. Wajar, kerja di Dark Division lebih sulit dari Light Division… memangnya malaikat mana yang suka mengambil nyawa manusia?

"Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mati. Tapi tidak sekarang," katanya. Ia bisa melihat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu menengadah padanya. Ia sempat menelan ludah saat melihat betapa indahnya kedua bola mata onyx hitam itu. Kedua bola mata onyx yang amat serasi dengan kelamnya malam, tapi bersinar begitu terang… sekaligus begitu menghanyutkan.

Padahal wajah itu tetap tak berekspresi, tapi kalimat lain terdengar di telinganya…

'_Kenapa dia bicara seolah ia membalas pikiranku?'_

…_hmp. Sungguh pemuda yang menarik. _Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah malaikat bermata biru itu.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya, "…malaikat kematianmu."

Sejenak, pemuda itu tak membalas. Angin berhembus, menerpa keduanya. Menggantikan keheningan yang tercipta untuk sesaat.

"…malaikat kematian?" balas Sasuke, sebuah senyum sinis sekaligus mengejek terukir di wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau rumah sakit ini merangkap RSJ juga…"

Naruto terkejut sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas,

"Ap–apa? Kau kira aku gila? Aku ini malaikat, tahu! Malaikat!!" seru Naruto sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn… terserah kau saja," balas Sasuke malas.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membelakangi Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkannya, berniat kembali ke gedung rumah sakit. Sembari melangkah di atas beton-beton yang dingin itu, Sasuke berkata sinis dalam hatinya.

'_Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau si dobe itu memang malaikat kematian… aku sudah capek hidup begini.'_

"Aku MEMANG malaikat kematian," potong sang pemilik mata biru itu, "Dan aku BUKAN dobe, teme!!"

Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi, kejadian di menit pertama kemunculan orang ini. Sasuke lalu berbalik, mata onyx hitamnya yang indah menatap tepat ke mata biru Naruto.

'_Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, hanya dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Sebaliknya, setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa detik tanpa ekspresi yang berubah, Sasuke malah berbalik memunggunginya lagi.

"Kau memang bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi hanya dengan itu kau belum bisa membuktikan bahwa kau malaikat. Mungkin hanya ESP…"

"Apa?!" balas Naruto kaget, "Makanya, aku sudah bilang, aku ini…"

Pemuda itu mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

"O-oi! Dengar aku dulu, Teme!!"

Tangan pucat pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka pintu kamarnya, ah tepatnya, pintu ruangan tempatnya di rawat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" protesnya pada pemuda berambut keemasan yang terus ada di belakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini malaikat kematianmu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu sampai kau mati, teme. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghilangkan wujudku, tapi aku tetap saja ada di dekatmu," balas Naruto sambil mencibir, seolah dia pun tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu… seolah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, "Terserah kau saja."

Sementara Naruto duduk seenaknya di kursi yang ada di sisi kiri ranjang Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu naik di ranjangnya. Ia lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi separuh tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur dan membiarkan saja pasien RSJ yang punya ESP itu. Namun tepat setelahnya, seorang perempuan dengan baju serba putih masuk ke dalam kamar rawat ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya sang suster dengan nada manja, "Kau kemana saja? Aku harus menyuntikkan obat padamu."

"Hn," balas Sasuke pada perawat berambut merah dan berkacamata itu. Naruto melihat papan namanya sejenak… sebuah nama terukir di sana; Karin.

Dengan jengah Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk disuntik. Gadis itu pun menggenggam erat tangan putih pucat Sasuke dan menyuntikkan cairan ke tangannya. Rona merah terukir jelas di pipi gadis itu.

"Suster genit," komentar Naruto.

Rasa-rasanya hmpir saja Sasuke meledak tertawa… bisa-bisanya Naruto berpikiran sama dengannya!  
Tapi tentu saja ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tetap tak berekspresi… karena di saat yang sama, ia baru menyadari sesuatu… Suster ini… tak bisa melihat dan mendengar Naruto?

Karin mengemasi peralatannya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Selamat tidur Sasuke-kun. Mimpi indah ya…" katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu dan pergi.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Ia tak bisa melihatmu?" tanyanya pendek.

"Yup. Aku bisa memilih orang mana yang bisa melihatku. Tidak semua malaikat Dark Division seumuranku bisa melakukan itu. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku bukan dobe, aku jenius."

Sasuke tak membalas, atau tepatnya malas membalas. Ia akhirnya berbaring dan mengambil posisi membelakangi Naruto. Ia menarik selimutnya lagi sampai menutupi lengannya.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa ada yang bicara, bahkan tanpa ada sesuatu apapun di pikiran Sasuke.

Ia lalu bertanya dalam hati, _'Apa aku benar-benar akan mati…?'_

Naruto tak langsung membalas. Tapi akhirnya pemuda bermata biru langit itu membuka mulutnya, "…ya."

Sasuke tidak membalas lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Mulai terlelap dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi tiba.

Burung-burung kecil berkicauan dari ranting pepohonan tempat mereka bertengger. Memanggil-manggil para manusia untuk bangun dan menikmati hari. Cahaya mentari menembus melalui jendela. Menghangatkan udara yang tadinya dingin. Menyinari tempat yang tadinya gelap. Menyentuh kelopak mata seorang pemuda yang masih tertutup rapat.

Pemuda itu pun membuka matanya. Mata onyx hitamnya bertemu dengan pemandangan itu, pemandangan ruangan yang sangat dihapalnya. Semua benda berwarna putih. Dengan dinding bercat putih. Dan tirai yang berwarna putih pula. Kamar rumah sakit dimana pun semuanya sama saja. Meski mungkin warnanya berbeda… semuanya dingin, kaku, dan penuh dengan bau obat. Memuakkan.

Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menyentuh kepalanya dengan tangan 'kanannya.

…_malaikat kematian… yang semalam itu mimpi…?_

Kesadarannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit demi sedikit pula ia sadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini. Ada yang beda dari pagi hari yang biasa ia hadapi.

'…_hangat?' _hatinya bertanya. Ia merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di balik selimut putihnya. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat benda apa gerangan yang ada di sana. Ah, bukan benda… bukan sesuatu. Tepatnya, seseorang… atau, semalaikat…?

"Uwah!" pekik Sasuke sambil refleks turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri di atas lantai dengan kaki telanjang dan mempelototi makhluk yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tadinya tertidur pulas… tadinya.

Kini ia mengucek-ucek mata birunya sambil memanggil lirih, "…Sasuke?"

Saat mata birunya terbuka lebar. Sasuke langsung menunjuk ke arahnya.

"…ke-kenapa kau tidur di kasurku?!"

OK. Minimal ia tak bertanya siapa gerangan yang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, dan ia juga sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi semalam juga bukan mimpi.

Sang malaikat menguap lebar dan membalas di tengah kuapannya, "Hwabiss… kau tidur enak sekali… kau kelihatan nyaman sekali tidur di sini. Jadi aku ikutan…" katanya.

"…nya-nyaman?" balas Sasuke heran. Mata onyx hitamnya melebar, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

'_Apa-apaan…? Sejak kapan aku bisa tidur nyaman di rumah sakit?! Di tempat yang menyebalkan ini?  
Sejak kapan… ah, ja-jangan-jangan…? Sejak…'_

Sang pemuda bermata biru nyengir dan melanjutkan kata hati sang Uchiha, "Sejak ada aku?"

Wajah Sasuke refleks memerah bagai tomat.

"Be-berhenti membaca pikiranku, dobe!"

Naruto hanya tertawa senang. Ia baru tahu ada perasaan seperti ini… bahkan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menang melawan semua teman sekelasnya, ataupun mendapatkan tiga mangkuk ramen gratis yang sangat jarang ia dapat dari Jiraiya… perasaan senang ini muncul karena ia berhasil menjahili seorang Uchiha. Sepertinya ia harus lebih sering melakukan ini…!

"Jangan tertaw—!"

Seorang pria muda masuk dan menginterupsi kata-kata Sasuke. Ia pun memakai pakaian putih, baju putih dan celana panjang dengan warna senada. Sebuah bekas luka horizontal bertengger di wajahnya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya terikat rapi. Ia adalah Umino Iruka, perawat di rumah sakit ini juga. Pria ini membawa sebuah nampan berisikan makanan.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-kun," katanya lembut, "ini sarapanmu."

Ia pun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan beranjak pergi. Ia tersenyum lagi sembari menutup pintu yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Sasuke itu, "Permisi."

Seperginya ia, Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Bagus," ucapnya, "karena kau… sekarang aku akan dikira gila karena kedapatan berbicara sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, membuat wajahnya yang bertoreh tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu terlihat seperti anak rubah.

"Tenang saja, teme," katanya riang, "Semalam, saat kau sudah tertidur, aku sudah memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Memang agak susah, tapi sepertinya aku berhasil, kok!"

"Manipulasi?" tanya Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Yup. Sekarang aku bebas memperlihatkan diriku di depan mereka. Mereka mengenaliku sebagai satu-satunya keluarga dan adikmu… Uchiha Naruto!" ujar Naruto bangga sembari menunjuk diri dengan ibu jari.

'_Uchiha Naruto…' _ulang Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ng… agak aneh, ya?" balas Naruto sambil tertawa hambar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke tak membalas.

'_Adik…?'_ kini kata itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia lalu teringat pada masa lalu dan keadaannya, saat seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang dibantai oleh perampok belasan tahun silam. Kini hanya dialah yang memegang nama itu. Dan ia juga tidak punya adik maupun kakak lagi. Tapi… ada satu cara lain untuk membuat seseorang mempunyai nama keluarganya tanpa harus jadi adik atau kakaknya. Cara mudah untuk mempunyai nama keluarga Uchiha…

Pipi Sasuke di ambang merona merah seketika saat mengingat 'cara lain' itu….

"Si-siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu, teme?!" pekik Naruto memotong pikirannya, dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Ku-kubilang berhenti membaca pikiranku, dobe!!"

* * *

"…keluar? Dari rumah sakit ini?" pria yang memakai masker dan jas putih itu membeo.

Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke, mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tahu 'kan, sangat sulit bagimu untuk keluar dari sini. Kalau penyakitmu kambuh, akan lebih lama mendapatkan penanganan medis dan itu akan membahayakan jiwamu," jelas sang dokter, Hatake Kakashi. Seorang dokter penyakit dalam yang telah bertahun-tahun mengurusi Sasuke. Dokter ini juga baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Sasuke.

"…aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah," balas pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu.

"Tapi…" balas Iruka, sang perawat sekaligus asisten Dr. Hatake, dengan terpotong. Entah memang tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, atau tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dengan atau tanpa izin, hari ini aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini," potong Sasuke dingin. Mata onyx hitamnya melirik ke pintu keluar dari kaca itu, melihat sosok pemuda pirang berkaos oranye yang tengah menunggunya.

'_Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan mati. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di tempat ini memuakkan ini.'_

"Baiklah," kata Kakashi, disusul dengan hembusan napas panjang, "aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Pria ini lalu mengambil beberapa kertas, dan mulai mencatat sembari berkata, "tapi kau harus membawa pulang semua obat ini, dan meminumnya sesuai jadwal. Ingat, kalau terjadi apa-apa, segera hubungi kami."

Sasuke pun meraih kertas itu tanpa kata lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian ia menunduk sejenak untuk memberi hormat dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Berjalan menuju sang malaikat yang menunggunya, lalu pergi bersama-sama.

Dengan wajah khawatir Iruka membuka suara, "Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh…"

"Ya," balas Kakashi pendek.

"…tapi apa? Apakah karena Sasuke yang tidak peduli dia telah dirawat di sini selama ini tiba-tiba minta keluar… atau… ah, aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan ingatanku," Iruka menyentuh kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"…anak itu, yang menunggui Uchiha itu… Siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lho, kau tidak ingat?" balas pria berbekas luka horizontal itu dengan bingung, "Dia adik Sasuke."

"Adik?" Kakashi membeo lagi. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Memangnya dia punya adik…?"

* * *

"Hwah… besarnyaa!!" seru Naruto takjub saat mereka sampai ke dalam rumah Sasuke, "Kupikir hanya di luar saja yang kelihatan besar!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Ia lalu menyentuhkan jarinya ke atas meja, hingga butiran debu halus tertempel ke jemari putihnya, "Tapi perlu dibersihkan."

"Eeeeh? Rumah sebesar ini mau kau bersihkan sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat heran.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, tetap tanpa ekspresi,

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang disebut cleaning service? Dasar malaikat bodoh."

"Gah! Dasar teme! Aku bukan dobe, tahu! Begini-begini aku peringkat kedua terbaik seangkatanku!"

"Kedua?" balas Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata yang ia ucap itu.

"Iya, KEDUA! Shikamaru itu terlalu jenius untuk dilampaui, teme! Tak belajarpun ia bisa dapat nilai tinggi di prakteknya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Puas?! Lagipula, aku 'kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!!" balas pemuda bermata biru itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam rumah Sasuke, dan meninggalkan sang tuan rumah di belakang.

"Dobe," panggil pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu.

"Apa?!" balas Naruto penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan manusia yang akan kau ambil nyawanya?"

"…eh?" Naruto tertegun. Sejenak matanya melebar. Lalu ia terdiam dan terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Setelah ditanyai oleh Sasuke barulah ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

_Iya juga! Biar bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke, nanti akulah yang akan mengambil nyawanya! …apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Hm," gumam Sasuke, seringai jahil mulai terbentuk di wajahnya, "Sepertinya ada malaikat yang sedang kebingungan di sini…?"

"A-aku tidak bingung, teme!" balas Naruto segera.

"Terus?"

Naruto terdiam lagi, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"…ah, sudahlah!!"

**PLOFFF!**

Bersamaan dengan ledakan asap putih, sosok Naruto menghilang. Sukses membuat Sasuke membisu sejenak…

"Dobe..?" panggilnya, ia tahu Naruto masih ada di sini. Setidaknya ia berpikir begitu. Dari pembelaan Naruto kemarin, sepertinya Naruto tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke meski ia mau. Jadi besar kemungkinan malaikat kematian yang satu itu masih berada di dekat sini…

"Kalau kau mau tidur di sini, pilih saja kamar yang kosong," kata Sasuke, "Aku mau belanja. Kau ikut?"

Hening. Tak ada balasan.

'_Apa dia benar-benar sudah pergi?'_ tanya hati Sasuke. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang, _'…kenapa, rasanya jadi kosong begini?'_

Sasuke lalu meletakkan bawaannya ke lantai rumah dan kembali ke pintu keluar, bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini dan pergi membeli persediaan makanan untuk beberapa hari. Tapi ia terhenti di sana.

"Rindu padaku, teme?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di sisi pintunya itu, bersandar di dinding rumahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan asal Naruto itu.

Menjawab 'tidak' pun tak ada gunanya 'kan?

"Hn," balasnya.

Mendengar itu, sekarang giliran Naruto yang terpaku. Tentunya lengkap dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"A-ayo kita pergi!" seru sang malaikat pada akhirnya.

* * *

  
Pagi datang lagi. Pagi ini angin sejuk berhembus kencang. Sebagian diantaranya melewati ventilasi-ventilasi udara dan menyejukkan ruangan dalam rumah itu. Termasuk di kamar sang pemilik itu yang tadinya tidur pulas dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya, merasakan nikmatnya angin sejuk yang menggelitik kakinya. Kedua mata onyx hitam itu pun terbuka. Terbuka dan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang amat menyilaukan pagi ini. Rambut pirang yang tertimpa cahaya pagi dari pemuda yang sedang tidur nyenyak di sisinya.

Sasuke langsung terduduk dan menyingkir ke sisi ranjang yang lain, menjauh dari pemuda itu. Yah, minimal ia tidak teriak dan lompat dari kasur seperti kemarin.

"Do-dobe!!" serunya, membangunkan sang malaikat yang sedang tidur itu.

"Nggh? Kenapa, teme…?" balasnya sambil mencoba duduk di atas ranjang, seperti yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

"KENAPA? Itu kata-kataku, dobe! Kenapa kau yang semalam tidur di kamar sebelah tiba-tiba ada di sini sekarang?" protesnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu mendekat pada Sasuke di atas ranjang itu sambil berkata—dengan nada menggoda tentunya,"Itu karena aku mau berada di dekatmu, Sasuke-hime."

Sasuke langsung melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuuh…" keluh Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang bokongnya yang sukses mencium tanah air.

"Hi-hime—apa-apaan kau ini?!" seru pemuda bermata onyx itu lagi.

Kali ini mata biru itu menatap sejenak pada Sasuke, tapi ia diam. Ia lalu menatap ke lantai, atau kemana pun selain wajah pemuda bermata onyx itu, dan kemudian membalas lemah, "Entahlah. Kalau tidur di dekatmu… rasanya nyaman."

Sasuke tertegun. Pipinya yang biasanya berwarna putih susu mulai merona merah. Ia terdiam dan tak mampu lalu berdiri, menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya. Sasuke hanya bisa buang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Nee, Sasuke, aku lapar…" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan, "sarapan, yuk?"

Ah. Sejak kapan Sasuke tidak bisa menolak cengiran penuh arti itu lagi?

* * *

  
"Saa~suu~keee~! Ini tempat apa? Dimana? Sepertinya makanannya enaaak!" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil memperlihatkan gambar-gambar dari majalah yang baru saja dibacanya.

Tak ada satu pun tanya Naruto yang Sasuke jawab, ia malah hanya membalas, "Apa maumu?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran, "Kau sudah tahu apa mauku, teme!"

* * *

  
Mata onyx itu memandangi bentang alam yang terhampar di depan matanya. Meski ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain hamparan rumput yang hampir di telan oleh gelapnya malam. Ya, di sinilah ia, di sebuah penginapan dan pemandian air panas yang jauh dari pusat kota.

'_Sejak kapan aku tidak bisa melawan keinginan malaikat ini?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati, heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasu-teme! Untuk apa kau berpose di situ?! Nanti kau masuk angin! Aku mau cepat berendam!" seru sang malaikat yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu penginapan itu.

"Hn…" balas Sasuke lemah sambil berjalan mengekori Naruto.

* * *

  
"Tuan Uchiha, kamar anda berdua di sebelah sini," kata wanita berkimono cokelat itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Wanita yang mungkin umurnya berkepala tiga tapi masih terlihat cantik itu pun menuntun Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kamar mereka. Rambut hitamnya disanggul tinggi dan langkahnya amat anggun. Kalau Sasuke tak salah tebak, mungkin wanita yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yuuhi Kurenai ini adalah pemilik dari onsen ini.

"Pengantin muda, ya? Jarang ada yang seperti kalian…" kata wanita itu hampir dengan penekanan pada kata 'jarang', tapi ia lalu tertawa kecil. Bukan, bukan tawa mengejek, bukan pula tawa karena sesuatu yang lucu, tawa itu malah terdengar seperti tawa bahagia karena bisa menemukan sesuatu yang unik dan menyentuh sisi kemanusiaannya. Sasuke hanya diam, sedikit rona merah merekah di pipinya. Tapi Naruto…

"P-pe-pengantin?!" ia memekik, "A-aku adiknya!"

"Maafkan saya, kalau begitu," katanya Kurenai, tapi senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Te-teme!" panggil Naruto, memadukan seruan dan bisikan sekaligus, "Kau mendaftarkanku sebagai Uchiha?!"

"Hn," balasnya.

"Buat apa kita pakai berbohong segala kalau sudah di tempat seperti ini, hah? Sudah begitu, mereka malah mengira aku pasanganmu! Haargh!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

Langkah Kurenai terhenti.

"Ini kamar kalian," kata wanita bermata merah gelap itu.

Mereka pun telah sampai tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar sederhana beralaskan tatami, tapi sangat luas untuk ukuran kamar dua orang.

"Uwaah…!" Naruto berseru takjub. Ia bahkan langsung lupa pada kemarahannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baju ganti, handuk dan kasurnya ada di lemari. Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan panggil kami," kata Kurenai lembut, "Permisi…" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Naruto langsung melepas ransel yang dibawanya dan menghambur ke lemari.

"Aku mau mandiii~!" serunya girang.

Sasuke sendiri malah hanya berdiri di sana memandangi Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah yukata hijau tua dari dalam lemari, dan kemudian mendapati sesuatu yang aneh…

"Kasur ini…"

Naruto mengeluarkan lipatan kasur yang ada di lemari dan membentangkannya di atas tatami. Ia pun kembali ke depan lemari yang masih terbuka dan mata birunya menyelidik lagi. Tak ada apa-apa selain beberapa helai yukata hijau yang terlipat rapi dan juga beberapa peralatan mandi.

"…cuma satu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pesan dua juga percuma. Tengah malam nanti kau pasti akan pindah dan tidur di kasurku," balas Sasuke datar dengan wajah yang datar pula.

Hening beberapa saat. Ternyata butuh beberapa detik bagai Naruto untuk paham apa maksudnya…

"EEEEHH?!! Jadi kau pesan kamar dengan satu kasur saja?! Pantas mereka mengira kita ini sudah menikah! Sial!!"

Naruto meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi lagi. Sasuke menatap tepat ke matanya, membuat sang malaikat terpaku. Ia membalas tenang, sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kalau umurku lebih panjang, dan kau bukan malaikat," katanya, ia lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangan 'kanannya, mempertemukan mata biru dan mata onyx hitam mereka, "…aku mau… menikah denganmu."

Naruto terhenyak. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengambil inchi demi inchi jarak di antara mereka. Saat kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu…

"Ma-manusia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada malaikat tahu!!" Naruto menghantamkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke.

Ia lalu menyambar yukatanya dan berseru, "Aku mau mandi!!"

Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan kamar mereka.

* * *

Langit amat bersih dari awan, bintang-bintang bertaburan dalam sunyi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berendam di pemandian alam terbuka.

"Hhhhh…" pemuda itu membuang napas panjang. Buyar sudah mood dan rencananya untuk menikmati pemandian air panas ini, dan semua gara-gara si teme itu.

Ya, gara-gara dia!

Air panas yang seharusnya nikmat saja sudah tidak terasa lagi karena pikirannya kini penuh dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka… ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan punya perasaan itu padanya. Dan kalau mau jujur, mungkin Naruto juga…

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Tidak boleh!!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menepuk pipinya.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh?" balas seseorang. Rupanya Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, juga suara langkah dari orang itu. Kini Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke… Sasuke yang topless, tidak memakai apa-apa selain handuk putih yang melingkari dan menutupi pinggangnya.

"Me-mesum!! J-ja-jangan mendekat!!" seru Naruto sambil gelagapan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandangnya sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain dengamu dobe, aku hanya mau berendam." katanya.

Naruto lalu menyingkir ke tepi kolam dan membalas, "Ka-kalau begitu, jaga jarakmu! Jarak minimal lima meter!!" Padahal lebar kolam itu hanya empat meter.

"Hn, memangnya kau apa? Dinamit?" balas Sasuke cuek sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Uugh…"

Naruto lalu hanya bisa buang muka dan berpura-pura seakan tak ada siapa-siapa di , hening. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Malam ini tak ada angin, juga tak ada suara serangga di sekitar mereka. Hanya ada suara gemercik air yang sesekali menemani keheningan malam, sampai akhirnya…

"…kenapa tidak bisa?" Sang Uchiha bertanya.

Naruto tak mengadah ke arah Sasuke, tapi ia bisa mendengar lanjutannya…

'_Kenapa manusia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada malaikat?'_

Setelah diam untuk beberapa detik, tanpa menatap Sasuke Naruto membalas lemah,"Karena malaikat juga tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Sasuke tak membalas. Tapi Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke menuntut penjelasan yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Itu peraturan tak tertulis, teme. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Light Division… tapi yang pasti, malaikat Dark Division tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia yang akan ia ambil nyawanya. Itu karena…" Naruto berhenti, ia lalu menatap tepat ke wajah Sasuke, "karena nanti ia tidak akan mampu untuk mengambil nyawa manusia itu."

Mata onyx hitam Sasuke masih saja terus bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto. Pemuda ini tengah mencari tahu apa yang sesungguhnya sedang dipikirkan oleh sang malaikat. Naruto mungkin tak begitu pandai menutupi perasaan yang terpancar lewat mata birunya, sedikit banyak Sasuke bisa membaca kegalauan hati sang malaikat kini.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya…

"Kalau berpura-pura bagaimana?"

"…pura-pura?" balas Naruto bingung.

"Ya, berpura-puralah seakan kau mencintaiku," jelas Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mau menyukaiku, jadi kau cukup bersandiwara saja."

Naruto menelan ludah, tertegun. Tawaran macam apa ini?

Sasuke tak lagi bicara, hanya hatinya yang melanjutkan permohonanya itu…

'_Aku hanya ingin mengenyahkan perasaan kesepian yang menggangguku selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau tidak bisa membantuku dengan bersandiwara? Mungkin saja kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku akan mati penasaran…'_

"Tidak mungkin! Roh penasaran itu ada karena malaikat yang lalai! Mereka sudah menarik nyawa dari tubuh itu tapi tidak mengirimkannya ke tempat yang semestinya!" seru Naruto, ia lalu terhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "ak-aku… aku tidak mungkin membiarkan rohmu tertinggal sendirian di dunia…" _Sudah cukup kau sendirian hampir seumur hidupmu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan kau sendirian lagi setelah mati, Sasuke…_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Begitu?" balas Sasuke, "Jadi… kau setuju?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, bibir itu pun berucap, "…ya, aku mau."

* * *

Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi cokelatnya, bersandar dengan nyaman, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak membaca buku-buku yang tertinggal di rumah ini. Yaah, di rumah sakit sekalipun hobinya adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku… Tidak mungkin mau membawa PS ke rumah sakit 'kan? Hm, sebenarnya bisa untuk seorang Uchiha… tapi toh Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Teme sayaaaang~!" panggil Naruto dengan nada manja, menghentikan perhatian Sasuke pada bukunya. Tak lama, ia mendapati sosok pemuda pirang itu memasuki kamarnya.

"BERHENTI menggabungkan kata Teme dan Sayang, Dobe!" protesnya.

Naruto merengut.

"Memangnya siapa yang minta aku pura-pura mencintaimu, hah?"

"Bukan begitu caranya, usuratonkachi."

"Cih," balas Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi Sasuke keburu menahan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" balas Naruto polos.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi, dobe?" tanya Sasuke terganggu.

"Oh, iya!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk kepalanya, "Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan!"

"…lagi?" protes pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu.

"Teme. Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu ke onsen lagi, 'kan? Aku mau mengajakmu makan ramen!!"

"…RAMEN?"

* * *

"Makan es krim setelah ramen… perfect!" kata pemuda itu sambil menjilat es krim vannila yang hampir habis tapi masih ia genggam erat di tangannya. Kakinya terus saja berjalan di atas beton demi beton yang menutupi jalan kecil di taman kota ini. Mata birunya sesekali memandangi anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di atas rerumputan hijau sang taman kota.

"Aku heran… dari mana kau tahu tentang semua makanan manusia?" balas sang pemuda bermata onyx. Tangannya pun memegang sebuah es krim cokelat yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini jenius!" balas Naruto bangga.

"Hn. Jenius yang lupa pada cleaning service," balas Sasuke sinis.

"Ka-kau ini! Dasar teme…!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan berniat menyerang Sasuke dengan kalimat-kalimatnya lagi. Tapi ia terhenti dengan keberadaan es krim cone coklat yang tiba-tiba saja mampir di depan matanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Buatmu," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Lho! Itu 'kan untukmu!" protes Naruto sambil mendorong tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang es krim itu.

"…untukku, tapi kau yang memaksaku membelinya, dobe."

"Makan saja, kenapa sih?! Kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan makanan manis?"

"Bukan tidak suka, tapi tidak bisa," Sasuke memandang mata pemuda ini, "Karena penyakitku dari dulu aku tidak boleh makan es krim atau apapun yang dingin. Kau tidak tahu?"

"…Ng." Naruto hanya bisa menggumam lirih sambil menerima es krim itu.

Merekapun melangkah lagi. Sasuke lalu menuntun Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Selama beberapa menit mereka duduk di sana tanpa kata. Naruto menyibukkan diri dengan es krimnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti memakan es krim cokelatnya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah terdiam dengan sukses. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Tidak 'kan? Sasuke menyebut 'Naruto' 'kan? Astaga… ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil ia dengan namanya! Kini Naruto merasa bagaikan baru saja mendengar nyanyian malaikat bersuara terindah di surga… Tapi ini bahkan lebih hebat dari itu.

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto yang terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Oi, dobe!" OK, sekarang Naruto sudah ditendang keluar dari Surga.

"Apa, teme?!" balas Naruto.

"Apa… aku akan mati karena penyakitku?"

Naruto tertegun, lalu membisu lagi. Mata birunya tak lagi menatap pada kedua mata onyx itu. Seharusnya sang malaikat kematian tidak boleh membiarkan sang manusia tahu bagaimana, dimana, dan kapan dirinya akan mati. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Malaikat tak bisa berbohong.

"Hn. Sudah kuduga," kata Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Mata onyxnya memandang jauh ke depan… Tapi yang sedang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang ada di depan, tapi justru sesuatu yang ada di belakang… sesuatu di masa lalunya.

"Bukan mauku untuk lahir dengan paru-paru tak sempurna begini," lirihnya.

"Bukan mau ibumu juga untuk melahirkanmu prematur, Sasuke," balas pemuda bermata biru itu.

"…tapi, aku yang sakit-sakitan ini malah hidup lebih lama dari keluargaku. Aku malah selamat dari pembantaian para perampok itu karena waktu itu aku di-opname di rumah sakit …ironis."

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto membalas, "…itu takdir."

Tak ada balasan.

"Oh iya, Sasuke! Kau tahu? Malaikat penjagamu menyebalkan!" kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Malaikat penjaga?"

"Yup. Anggota Light Division yang disuruh menjagamu, namanya Sai…" Naruto mulai memakan es krimnya lagi.

"Sai… 'Senjata'? Dari namanya kurasa ia lebih cocok masuk di divisimu…" komentar Sasuke.

"Ya 'kan? Kupikir juga begitu! Aku memintanya baik-baik untuk kembali ke atas sana karena waktumu sudah dekat. Bukannya sedih atau apa, dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan lalu menyuruhku untuk mengambil nyawamu lebih cepat… huh, untung saja dia sudah pergi!"

"…hn. Lalu, apa maksudnya mengambil nyawaku lebih cepat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yaah… sejak anggota malaikat Dark Division mendapatkan kertas tugasnya, ia sudah boleh mengambil nyawa manusia itu saat itu juga. Kalaupun tidak, batas waktunya seminggu sejak ia menerima kertas it—" kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah pucat. KELEPASAN!!

"Seminggu?" kata Sasuke, ia lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti… kalau malam kau datang itu hari pertama… hidupku tinggal dua hari lagi?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Hanya mata birunya saja yang memandang ke mata onyx hitam Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangguk.

"2 hari… pantas." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi dalam hati ia lanjut bertanya, _'Kenapa kau pucat begitu?'_

"…menurut peraturan, aku tidak boleh memberitahumu tanggal kematianmu. Karena bisa mengubah takdir…"

Sasuke hanya bertanya lewat mata onyxnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Dulu ada beberapa manusia yang bisa melihat malaikat, dan tahu hidupnya tak lama lagi. Lalu, mereka yang seharusnya masuk surga, malah masuk neraka karena berbuat dosa sebelum mereka meninggal," jelas Naruto.

"Hn. Apa kau pikir aku termasuk orang-orang bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi aku sudah melanggar… hhh, biarlah. Toh di sana kau akan lupa tentangku."

"Lupa?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia menghabiskan es krimnya dan kemudian menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"…Ya. Setelah mati, rohmu tidak akan ingat apapun tentang dirimu… Itulah mengapa kami malaikat kematian boleh muncul di hadapan manusia yang akan diurusnya. Nantinya…" Naruto memandang pada Sasuke, dengan berat ia melanjutkan, "…kau tidak akan ingat apa-apa tentang aku."

Sasuke diam sejenak, mencerna kalimat Naruto.

"…aku tak ingin melupakanmu, dobe," katanya, tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang malaikat kematian.

Mata biru bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx, memancarkan perasaan tak terlukiskan dalam jiwa mereka.

"Aku juga, teme…" lirihnya.

Kali ini, bukan hanya mata, bibir mereka pun bertemu dengan gema yang sama.

* * *

  
Malam masih sangat panjang. Bulan sabit mengintip dari balik awan. Malam ini awan menebal, seolah siap untuk menangisi seorang lagi anak manusia yang akan pergi meninggalkan dunia. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata serupa itu tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan sang malaikat duduk di sisinya. Pemuda ini tak ingin menutup mata onyx hitamnya. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya… saat-saat terakhirnya bersama pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Tanpa kata. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya mata onyx dan mata biru itu saja yang terus bertemu pandang dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke tak merasa sakit. Bahkan siksaan yang selalu menderanya setiap kali penyakitnya kambuh juga tidak terasa. Meski begitu, ia merasa lemah, sangat lemah. Sampai-sampai untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya pun tak bisa.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, "…sejak kau datang, penyakitku tidak pernah kambuh sampai malam ini. Apa… kau yang membuatnya begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tertunduk, tapi tak menjawab. Ya, dialah yang menghilangkan rasa sakit Sasuke sejak pertemuan mereka itu. Bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Naruto tak sanggup melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Ia menggunakan chakranya untuk meredakan penyakit Sasuke. Meski ia tahu Sasuke tetap harus meninggal nantinya… dan kini, saat itu telah tiba.

"Kalau aku tetap berada di RS… apa aku akan tetap hidup?" kata 'hidup' menjadi sesuatu yang Sasuke inginkan saat ini… ironisnya, ia merasa begitu justru sejak bertemu dengan sang malaikat kematian… Ah, kalau begitu, memang jauh lebih baik mati dan bertemu dengan sang malaikat ketimbang hidup lebih lama dan tidak bertemu dengannya.

"…tidak," balas Naruto sambil menggeleng lemah.

Mata onyx itu menyelidik sang pemilik mata biru lagi.

"Beritahu aku, Naruto…" katanya, "Apakah kemunculanmu di hadapanku bisa merubah takdirku?"

"…akulah yang membawa takdir itu untukmu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Lalu, andai kau ada tapi tak pernah muncul di hadapanku… aku akan mati bagaimana?"

"Menghembuskan napas terakhir di ruang operasi…" _…juga terus sendirian dan tersiksa selama seminggu penuh sebelum meninggal, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hn."

Sunyi lagi. Tapi mata mereka tetap bertemu.

"Naruto… berapa lama lagi?"

"…kurang dari dua menit lagi."

Sasuke lalu menghembuskan napas panjang… tak banyak lagi kesempatan baginya untuk bisa bernapas.

"Boleh… kau menciumku? Untuk yang terakhir," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mendekat perlahan. Tetapi, saat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan bibir yang belum juga bertemu, tangan Sasuke menghentikan Naruto. Jemari itu menyentuh dagunya, mempertemukan pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka.

"Aku ingin kau tahu. Aku tak menyesal menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu," kata Sasuke.

"…ya," balas Naruto, menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan dahinya, "aku juga."

Kontak mata itu tak terputus. Naruto mendekat, menghabiskan sisa jarak mereka, menyentuh kedua bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Kedua mata mereka tertutup. Terus ia sentuh bibir itu, ia kecup dengan lembut, hingga Sasuke tak lagi bernapas. Nyawanya sudah tiada. Telah terkirim ke atas sana.

Naruto menarik bibirnya, tapi masih tetap memposisikan wajahnya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda itu, menatap tubuh pemuda itu yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Wajah itu terlihat pucat. Matanya onyx hitamnya yang indah tertutup rapat. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum, meskipun amat tipis.

Benar-benar damai.

Setetes cairan jatuh ke pipi Sasuke. Setetes cairan yang manusia sebut air mata, yang sesungguhnya sangat jarang keluar dari mata para malaikat. Tetes demi tetes itu berjatuhan dari mata biru indah yang menjadi saksi dari kematian Sasuke. Terus menerus jatuh, tapi sang malaikat tak 'kan peduli. Pemuda pirang itu lalu duduk dan menutupi kedua bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencium sasuke. Bibir yang baru saja dikecup oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu sebelum ia pergi.

_Kenapa… kenapa harus dia…?  
…kenapa harus aku…?_

"Sasu…ke…" lirihnya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya.

"SASUKE…!!"

* * *

  
Naruto melangkah pelan. Seminggu sudah terlewati. Seminggu… ya, seminggu. Hanya butuh waktu seminggu untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke… Tapi kini, meski seminggu telah terlewati, semua kisahnya dengan Sasuke masih terasa bagaikan terjadi kemarin. Naruto kini akan bertemu Jiraiya, baru saja ia mendapat panggilan dari leader Dark Division itu. Sepertinya akan ada tugas baru… tapi Naruto tak peduli. Ia datang bukan untuk menerima tugas.

Ia akan menjadikan Sasuke yang terakhir. Yang terakhir. Ia tidak mau kalau harus menerima tugas lain dan bertemu Sasuke lainnya. Jatuh hati dengan manusia lainnya… meski ia tahu hatinya tidak mungkin semudah itu jatuh lagi.

Naruto telah berhadapan dengan pria tua dengan rambut perak itu. Jiraiya pun langsung menghadangnya dengan kalimat, "Ada tugas baru."

Naruto juga tak lagi membuang waktu, ia langsung mengutarakan niatnya datang ke sana.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan di—"

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" seru pria tua itu, "Diam dulu. Kau dengarkan aku dulu."

Pria itu lalu membuang napas panjang dan berkata…

"Kau dipecat."

Naruto memandang heran pada sang malaikat utama. Bukannya tadi dia bilang tugas baru? Lalu kenapa sekarang…?

"Ya, kau dipecat dari Dark Division. Kau harus masuk ke Heaven Division."

"…heh?" balas Naruto.

Jiraiya memijit-mijit kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah berbuat apa sih?! Tsunade menghubungiku semalaman, menyuruhku memecatmu dan memindahkanmu ke Heaven Division. Ada anak yang tidak lupa pada malaikat kematiannya dan malah berharap untuk bisa berada bersama malaikat itu selamanya! Gila… seharusnya semua roh lupa akan hidupnya… tapi yang ini… hhh…"

Naruto terpaku dengan mulut terbuka. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh detik baginya untuk mengerti arti dari rentetan kalimat Jiraiya. Heaven Division, malaikat khusus untuk mengurusi semua permintaan para manusia yang telah masuk surga, permintaan macam apapun. Lalu Tsunade, sang malaikat utama Heaven Division, memintanya pindah ke sana. Dan berikut… tidak lupa pada malaikat kematiannya…? Mata biru Naruto lalu melebar…

Di-dia…!

"Ya, dia. Pergilah cepat! Aku malas mengurusi malaikat kematian sebodoh kau!"

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Naruto…

"Makasih, Jiraiya-sensei!" ia menghambur dan memeluk sang leader Dark Division itu erat-erat. _'…Jiraiya-sensei? Di saat seperti ini barulah ia mau mengatakan itu,'_ kata hati Jiraiya menghela napas dan mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto pun langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

  
Sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu ada di hadapan sebuah rumah… Sebuah rumah yang sama persis dengan rumah yang ia tinggali seminggu lalu. Bedanya, rumah ini bukan rumah di dunia…

_Dasar teme… ia benar-benar sayang rumahnya rupanya._

Naruto pun berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu. Berpikir. Apa dia akan langsung masuk saja… atau mengetuk pintu dulu…? Mengetuk pintu rumah di surga? Malaikat sekalipun merasa itu aneh… Banyak roh manusia yang tidak minta rumah. Biasanya mereka malah meminta taman yang luas atau pantai yang kosong. Toh mereka bisa meminta cuaca sesuka hati mereka… Jadi tak 'kan khawatir kedinginan ataupun kehujanan.

Pintu rumah itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Mata biru bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx.

"Aku punya firasat kau akan dating," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran, "Kalau kau sudah memintanya, tidak mungkin tidak terkabul. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ingat…?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita mengharapkan hal yang sama, dobe."

Pemuda berambut pirang lalu menarik Sasuke dalam pelukan erat, ia berkata, "Hn. Terserah kau saja, teme!"

"…kau meniru kata-kataku."

"Biar saja! Aku rindu padamu, tahu!"

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Review, if you don't mind!**_


End file.
